


Your Stupid Cheekbones

by idontlikebuckybarnes



Series: Tumblr OTP Headcanons [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontlikebuckybarnes/pseuds/idontlikebuckybarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an especially difficult case, Mrs. Hudson decides it'd be a great idea to invite Sherlock's few friends - not including John (or Mycroft who just invited himself over) - over for a nice tea to take their minds off things.</p><p>No one had any idea this would happen at the end of it all, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Stupid Cheekbones

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Tumblr thing: 'IMAGINE UR OTP GETTING IN A FIGHT AND ONE OF THEM YELLING THAT THEY LOVE THE OTHER ONE AND THEN IT GETS REALLY QUIET'

The doorbell rang, yet Sherlock stayed staring out of the window of 221B, his eyes blank. John recognised that look to be his 'mind palace' look. John also recognised that look to be the one he almost  _always_ saw as of late. He tries speaking to Sherlock? Sherlock hesitates before stuttering -  _the Sherlock Holmes stutters._ It's almost as if the two haven't been sharing a flat for just over a year! Heck, John got more out of the man when they first met. _  
_

Now that was saying something.

"Hello, brother mine," Mycroft said nonchalantly as he slid his coat off and propped his umbrella up by the door. Mrs Hudson was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, holding a finger up.

As soon as Mycroft opened his mouth, Sherlock had spun around, his hands leaving their position from his mouth and forming loose fists dangling next to him. John raised an eyebrow, he hadn't been able to snap Sherlock out of his mind palace, and yet Mycroft just stepping foot into the room was enough to bring a glare upon his friend's face.

_Sherlock is your **friend** , stop getting so jealous._

"If I remember correctly, you were not invited,  _brother mine_ ," The younger of the two siblings spat back, his fists now clenching and unclenching in annoyance.

"Stop being such a child. I'm here to make sure you don't go deducing yourself into a situation even you couldn't get yourself out of."

Just as Sherlock was about to, presumably, reply with 'like what' the door bell rand loudly once more, and Mrs Hudson trotted off down the stairs leaving John, Sherlock and Mycroft in a not so comfortable silence.

John clapped his hands together, "So," He started with, wanting to get both of the Holmes' brothers attention but only effectively getting the older sibling's, "How about we all take a seat at the table whilst we wait for our other guests?"

Mycroft shrugged and nodded his head at John as he walked by him and to the dining table, whereas Sherlock simply stood with his hands in his pockets, his head turned away from John's direction. That was when the ash blond knew for sure something was up.

First, Sherlock had started stuttering, then he started taking longer to reply to John, then he stopped asking for things (which didn't seem that bad at first, but soon John began to find himself missing Sherlock asking him for things) and now he was all around  _ignoring_ him.

John cleared his throat in an attempt to get the man's attention.

Obviously that didn't happen, so he tried again. And again. And before long, John was choking on not only his own spit, but on anger and irritation too.

"Woah, you alright there, John?" Greg asked, having just walked through the door with Molly and Mrs Hudson trailing behind.

_No, no I am not okay, my **best friend** is ignoring me and I have no idea why but it's making me think I have done something so terribly bad to Sherlock Holmes that even I can't snap him out of it._

After everyone had settled, Molly going straight to hug Sherlock who - to John's utter ~~horror~~  surprise and pure  ~~betrayal~~ amazement - went to hug back, John had somehow ended up on the far end of the table away from his best friend.

 

Dinner was calm, yet there was a nice chatter amongst everyone, well almost everyone. Guess who wasn't included in the conversation.

It was times like this when John honestly doubted even moving here changed anything. It was times like this when John felt that he had no one, not even the person who he thought he trusted the most in the world. And as stupid as it sounds, after only over a year of knowing Sherlock Holmes, the ex-soldier felt like the knew the man since the beginning of time. It wasn't that Sherlock understood him and could relate to him, after all, the most over used question that Sherlock asked John was 'isn't it boring in that normal brain of yours?' Now he didn't even get the questions though. ~~  
~~

He didn't get anything.

He didn't understand anything.

And by anything, he meant Sherlock Holmes; the man who showed him a world of adventure; the man who showed him what it's like to feel adrenaline running through his veins 24/7 and the man who showed him that even the most isolated people are still humans too.

"Sherlock mind if I speak with you for a minute?"

Heads at the table all turned to the blond, yet his eyes stayed focused on Sherlock.

Said man then stood up abruptly, and he kept his gaze on John as he said, "Judging from the tone and look you use I'm presuming it's private?"

Sherlock was right, as per usual, but John couldn't help but muttering out a bit too loudly an: "Oh  _now_ you understand that I want your attention."

And Sherlock not getting the sarcasm in his tone replied simply, "Well of course I do, you straight up said-"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock."

Things went quiet for a bit. And unbeknownst to everyone currently at the table, that wouldn't be the only stunned silence that evening.

"John dear, are you alright?" Mrs Hudson put her hand over the ex-soldiers and her tone was caring along with her gaze, hoping to calm him down. He remained pissed off as Sherlock raised an eyebrow before sitting back down.

"I'm fine, thanks."

Another pause.

"So does this mean you still need to speak with me or-,"

"Shut up. I'm going to talk right now and you are going to listen. What you are not going to do is go to your mind palace or try to deduce why I am oh so obviously pissed off at you, Sherlock Holmes."

Greg and Molly shared a glance, a nervous one at that, due to the temperature of the room had suddenly dropped about 30 degrees because holy shit was this side of John Watson a side not everyone got to see. Mycroft however, just sipped at his tea and leaned back in his chair, only just holding back a content sigh as everything unfolded in front of him.

"Sherlock Holmes," Full name again, "You are the most irritating person I have ever met."

The blond dared not to even look at his best friend as he said this, fearing he might see a blank face as if this wasn't some of the hardest things John had ever tried to say.

"You are beyond all doubt, a show off. And you think turning the collar of your coat up makes you look cool."

Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but just as he did so, Molly kicked him in the shin from under the table, to which he responded with and furrowed brow look. Molly just turned her attention back to John.

"As a matter of fact, it does not make you look cool, but it does show off your cheekbones more than already necessary. Off topic, anyway, I don't even care that what I am going to say next will undoubtedly make you upset. Or at least I hope. Well I don't hope. Eh- you know what I mean, right? Wait don't answer that." Sherlock nodded, even though John's gaze was on the plate in front of him.

"Sherlock Holmes you are not my friend."

The silence was the worst yet. John swore he heard Mrs Hudson stop breathing and Mycroft choke on his tea. If John picked up his knife right now he could probably cut through the tension in the air with how thick it was.

"An-,"

"What?" Sherlock's deep voice cracked, stopping the blond from continuing with his speech, now if that wasn't showing John that he had fucked up... Then he didn't know what did.

"I'm not your friend? I'm terribly sorry if I have brought this on by doing anything out of the ordinary-"

"-You aren't ordinary."

"-But please do specify what it is that I have done to... to... Make you say that?"

His heart was actually beating so fast he was sure everyone could hear it, but if it wasn't loud enough already what the curly-haired man said next most certainly tipped him off.

"What am I to you, John Watson? If not a friend, then what?"

"I don't know, I honestly just... I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" Sherlock's voice had gotten so high and loud that Greg had actually jumped and Molly nearly screeched, and poor Mrs Watson was probably almost having a bloody heart attack.

_You're digging your hole deeper, John, come on what is he? He's not your **friend** or your  **best friend** so make your blooming mind up!_

Sighing loudly and clearly distressed, John watched as Sherlock stood back up, and almost instantly John had stood up too.

"What do you want me to be then, since you clearly don't know? A stranger you share a flat with? Nothing at all maybe? Am I a freak to you  _too?!_ " Sherlock's breathing was ragged, his chest was heaving in and out wildly as the man brought his hands up to his hair. Everyone did what they could only do - sit quietly and watch.

"Answer me damn it!"

"Shut up then! I'd much rather have you as my bloody boyfriend you impatient ass hole!"

Oh.

Oh  _no._

_Did I just admit that? Ha, I'm insane. So this is what living with Sherlock Holmes does to you._

More silence.

Sherlock's chair creaked slightly as he sat down, unblinking, mouth open and back stiff. The man opposite followed suit.

_I should hurry and pack my stuff. Maybe go see my therapist again. Yeah._

"Well if that's the case, I'd much rather like to be your boyfriend too."

"Oh good heavens!" Mycroft's face was equivalent to that of a five year old child who had shat them self on a scary ride. Molly's and Greg's faces were similar, though Greg albeit less surprised.

"Finally! I knew it! I knew you two would get together!" Mrs Hudson had thrown her hands up into the air, chuckling, and not before long the rest of the room began to chuckle before erupting into full blown laughter.

 

Later that night, after everyone had left and Sherlock settled into his chair, John walked into the room with two cups of tea. He handed one over to his, er- whatever Sherlock was to him now- and sat opposite him in his own chair.

"So..."

"So."

Sherlock looked down at his drink sheepishly, "I've never really been... in love, before... But I'm deducing that what I'm feeling towards you now is what people call love. And it's funny because I always thought it made people weak... I'm a fool."

"No you're not, shut up and be happy. I like you as much as you like me, if not more. Or, eh, yeah."

Sherlock chuckled and met John's gaze with a soft smile, "Well then. I love you, John Hamish Watson."

"No shit, Sherlock."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a rush to right this so all mistakes here I hope aren't too bad, ahaha


End file.
